La playa
by Dream.6c
Summary: ¡Como fue que llegamos a esto!, ah, si.. ya lo recuerdo. Un encuentro inesperado en una playa ponernos en aprietos, o no es asi Darien? ¡SerenaxDarien!  Feeliz dia de los  ena Morados


_**Hoooola Chicas!**_

_**Les traigo un one-shot por este día del amor y la amistad!**_

_**Y bueno, les contare que esta canción es nacida de mis raíces guachacas, es decir, me inspire en una muuuy linda canción que se llama:**_

_**De mi te vas a enamorar- Garras de amor**_

_**Seee, podrán ver la canción en una de las declaraciones, y escuchándola fue que se creó en mi mente toda la historia xD**_

_**Así que, como diría yo normalmente en este día**_

_**¡Feeeeliz díaa de los Moraaados!**_

_**Pd; Los personajes no son mios, yo simplemente los ocupo he invento historias con ellos =)**_

_**Advertencia; Esta historia contiene Lemmon, si usted es menor de edad, sufre de enfermedades cardiacas o padece otros tipos de males, le rogamos abandonar esta página, o pedirle permiso a algún adulto mayor para poder leerla y que se haga totalmente responsable de las consecuencias fatales D:! (Naa, es broma… tampoco es un lemmon muy fuerte x))**_

_**Nos leemos abajo!**_

La Playa

Como fue que llegamos hasta aquí?, Aahh… si, ya lo recuerdo. Recuerdo la fiesta de Andrew…, si, era un cumpleaños sorpresa, el cual aprovechaba para hacer en homenaje al "día de los enamorados", pff… como si necesitásemos un día para celebrar el amor. Andrew había preparado una fiesta en unas cabañas cerca de la playa, y todo el lugar estaba ambientado al estilo "hawaiano", incluyendo faldas extrañas, todas las chicas en bikini y collares de flores, creo que lo único que faltaban, eran los tótems con dibujos clásicos del país. No lo voy a negar, era una gran fiesta, o lo era hasta que Andrew se tomo la molestia de avisarme sobre mi "cita a ciegas", no creo que sea necesario describir la cara de horror en la que mi cara se transformo.

Andrew había invitado a mucha gente a la fiesta, y la mayor parte del tiempo me la pase con la misma cerveza en mano conociendo a las muchas mujeres que pasaban por delante de mí, mostrando demasiado de su cuerpo y moviendo las caderas con un meneo que pretendía ser seductor. Hasta ese momento, mi cita a ciegas aun no había llegado, y Andrew seguía recibiendo a mucha gente. Me decía constantemente que había invitado a unas chicas muy simpáticas que pasaban siempre por el Crow, y me hablaba de ellas como si yo no las conociese. Claro que las conocía, de hecho, era una de ellas mi mayor motivo de desvelos y enojos. Serena Tsukino era mi mayor pesadilla, y mi mayor sueño…, pero las casualidades del destino nos habían presentado tan antagónicos que intentar cambiar nuestra fatídica relación era una misión imposible.

-a Serena también le hemos preparado una cita a ciegas.- Me contaba Andrew, por supuesto, Serena era el motivo principal de esta fiesta, y por ende, necesitaba estar acompañada.- Habíamos pensado en ti como su cita a ciegas, pero se llevan tan mal, que desistimos de la idea.- Seguía hablándome Andrew, mientras en mi interior, sentía unos punzantes deseos de estrangular a mi mejor amigo.

_Puaj,_ mi cita a ciegas llego antes de lo esperado, se llamaba Beryl y era una despampanante pelirroja que seguramente rompió muchos corazones con solo caminar hacia mí. Es una lástima que no sea una mujer de mi agrado. Aun así, intente ser cordial con la mujer, después de todo, ella no era la culpable de que Andrew haya elegido una cita a mis espaldas.

La fiesta transcurrió tranquila, y la gente se divertía bailando alrededor. Mi acompañante era un asco, con conversaciones tan vanidosas que más de una vez tuve ganas de dejarla hablando sola. Pero me quede con ella, pero ya no por cordialidad, si no porque mi demoniaco ángel personal había llegado acompañada de un chico, y no cualquier chico, si no uno de los integrantes de una banda muy conocida llamada los Three Light, si no que equivoco, el chico se llamaba Seiya. Bueno, quedo más que claro por mi rostro asesino cuantas ganas tenia de tatuarme el rostro de Seiya en mi puño. Pero lo soporte, hasta que ese chico Seiya, tomo a mi demoniaco ángel por los hombros y le plasmo un tremendo beso en los labios. La cara de sorpresa que tenia Serena era inigualable, mas no lo aparto. Y esa fue mi señal de salida.

Me fui caminando tranquilamente por las costas de la playa, como quien dice pensando en roma, con la diferencia que seguía pensando lo bien que quedaría el rostro de Seiya si le ofreciese un makeover extremo, cuando sentí un ligero aroma a rosas y lavanda, combinando con la sal del mar y el propio olor al mar. Habrán pasado unas dos horas desde que me fui de la fiesta.

Me quite los zapatos para sentir la arena contra mis pies, y poder pasear por la orilla del mar, mientras intentaba alejarme del sonido sofocante de la fiesta que aun transcurría donde mismo. Pensaba en lo que podría estar haciendo mi ángel en los brazos de ese imbécil, pensaba en lo que hubiera sido de nosotros si no nos hubiéramos conocido tan catastróficamente, y un último lugar de mi mente, pensaba en la posible preocupación de Andrew al no verme en la fiesta, y lo que probablemente me diría al volver mañana a las cabañas. Después de todo, esta sería nuestra primera noche en esta playa.

Nuevamente el aroma a lavanda y rosas llego a mi nariz, atrayéndome, seduciéndome. Mientras notaba que la Luna emitía un particular brillo,… la noche de pronto se veía diferente, se notaba en calma, y te la traspasaba por todo el cuerpo. Como si me tratase de un ciego que de pronto ve la luz, camine aun más lejos del ruido, evadía grupos colectivos de personas conversando, borrachos tirados en la arena, y una que otra pareja en busca de intimidad. Hasta que llegue a una parte de la playa totalmente solitaria, gracias a su difícil acceso. La bordeaba un cerro, y una especie de mini bosque, pero la arena blanca que se percibía daba a conocer que la playa debía de ser alguna privada. Aun así, me adentre, y me recosté en la arena blanca, y muy fina. El mar se veía espectacular, y el perfume a rosas se sentía aun más fuerte proveniente de él.

Una figura me desconcertó, la silueta de una mujer bañada por la luz de la luna mientras de a poco se hundía una y otra vez en las profundidades oceánicas. ¿Una Sirena? Me pregunte, su cuerpo me atraía como el imán, y su cabello rubio que permanecía casi mojado tras su espalda, seguramente provocado por la brisa marina, pero aun así, el agua le cubría solamente hasta el muslo, y usaba solo una fina bata blanca y transparente, como si estuviese allí solo para seducir a algún marino distraído.

Y yo era ciertamente alguna clase loca de marino totalmente distraído, y emborrachado de su belleza. La tranquilidad de la noche confinaba a la perfección su belleza marina. Inmediatamente recordé cada leyenda de mujeres en el mar que conocía, la de las sirenas, la de la pincoya, y otras tantas más, todas terminando en la muerte del intrépido que las espiaba.

Me sentía hipnotizado, o totalmente hechizado. En cualquier momento me acercaría a la muchacha y la haría mía, aunque no la conociese, aunque fuese una sirena dispuesta a asesinarme, o a llevarme a la gloria. La muchacha se movió, y logre ver su rostro… me sorprendí, era imposible que ella se encontrase aquí. ¿Sería posible que las sirenas tomasen la forma de la persona amada?, si fuera así, eso explicaría muchas muertes en el océano.

La muchacha se giró, y yo seguí quieto donde me encontraba, mirándola totalmente embobado, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fueran sus ojos celestes brillando a la luz de la luna, en la forma que la brisa movía su pequeña bata, dejando relucir bajo ella el minúsculo bikini que portaba, o en como las olas rompían tranquilamente en sus largas piernas. La muchacha me miro y pareció ligeramente sorprendida, mientras mi pequeño reloj de mano marcaba las tres de la mañana. La chica se movió al compás de las olas, y se fue retirando lentamente del mar, su cuerpo se veía iluminado por la luz de la luna, y yo me sentí elevar ante su mirada, deseando que se acercase cada vez más. La muchacha se acercaba cada vez más, hasta que quedo estática frente a mí. Yo la mire desde abajo, como su cuerpo lucia perfecto, y absolutamente deseable. Ella se agacho a mi altura, sentándose frente a mí mientras posaba sus dos manos en mis rodillas, como si quisiera afirmarse.

-¿Dime Darien… tú me consideras atractiva?- Pregunto inocentemente la chica, yo la mire ensimismado. ¿Qué si la encontraba atractiva?, ella era mucho más que atractiva, era la imagen perfecta de una sirena, no… era la imagen de un ángel, de mi ángel.

No le respondí, hice lo que hace muchísimo tiempo venia deseando hacer, tome su rostro entre mis manos, y la bese.

La chica al principio no supo cómo reaccionar, pero pasados unos pocos segundos correspondió con fervor el beso. Yo sentí su aroma a rosas y lavanda combinado con la arena y el mar, era como si desde el principio ella me hubiese llamado, como si me hubiese guiado donde ella. Su beso sabía a la gloria, y tenía la seguridad de que yo podría pasarme todo el día besándola, me sentía un total adicto. Cuando se nos agotó el aire, y nos separamos por la simple necesidad de respirar, la mire a esos bellos ojos celestes y le dije:

-Serena,… ¿me has hechizado?

Al principio se vio sorprendida por mi pregunta, pero después simplemente sonrió de la forma más hermosa que yo jamás hubiese visto. Puso sus pequeñas manos sobre mis hombros, y con un nuevo y ardiente fervor, me beso suevamente, mientras yo la presionaba de la cintura, ocasionando que de apoco terminásemos acostados en la arena, con ella sobre mí.

El beso se volvió apasionado y desesperado. Mientras nuestras lenguas bailaban con un ritmo antagónico y perfecto, pero aun así, entregados en perfecta armonía. Sus manos pasaban por mi cuello y pecho, mientras desesperadas se hacían paso por mi camisa, desabrochando inevitablemente los botones de ella, para profundizar nuestro contacto. Yo la acariciaba la espalda y el estómago, mientras ella se apretaba a mí, posicionándose entre medio de mis piernas.

Inevitablemente ella sintió mi dureza y mí cada vez más grande deseo, y en vez de apartarse como creí que lo haría, se animó aún más y abrió por completo mi camisa, mientras se subía a horcajadas sobre mí. Yo creía que moriría del más puro y pecaminoso placer. Todas las sensaciones contrariadas en mi ser me hacían desearla de una manera desesperante. Ella me despojo de mi camina, y yo a su vez, le quite esa fina bata, mientras ambos jadeábamos en busca de aire.

No pude evitarlo, le pase las manos por el trasero y la apreté contra mí, mientras ella soltaba un fuerte suspiro contra mis labios, me existe mas al escucharla gemir por mis caricias, y por lo que yo era capaz de hacerle. El contacto de su suave piel contra la mía era una droga milagrosa, capaz de borrar cualquier pensamiento coherente de mi mente, cualquiera salvo nuestras respiraciones agitadas, y nuestro mutuo deseo.

En un impulso alocado de mi corazón, pase las manos al tirante que sujetaba sus perfectos pechos, acariciando todo resquicio de su piel descubierta. Cuando solté el tirante, y sus pechos se soltaron de aquel molesto bikini, creí que moriría de esta dulce agonía. Sus senos tenían una forma redonda y levantada, se veía tremendamente sensual. Como pude, me senté en la arena con ella aun entre mis piernas, mientras ella gemía contra mis labios, y se desabrochaba la parte superior del bikini, que cayó a la arena sin que le tomáramos mayor importancia. Sentado con ella sobre mí, comencé a besar desesperadamente su cuello, dejando besos húmedos por todos los pequeños sitios donde me aventuraba, mientras mis manos jugueteaban con sus senos. Ella gemía cada vez más fuerte a causa de las sensaciones que nos provocábamos. Tome con mi boca, uno de sus pezones, mientras ella jadeaba de placer, lo succione y lamí lentamente mientras la apretaba más cada vez más a mí. Ella sujetaba mi cabello con sus manos, aumentando el contacto entre ambos.

Aun lamiendo sus senos, la recosté sobre la arena, mientras ella pasaba sus manos por mi espalda bajando hasta mi trasero, y me apretó aún más contra ella, causándome un sonoro gemido de placer contra su seno, mis labios capturaron en un ágil movimiento los suyos, perdiéndome en el dulce sabor de su boca. Ella bajo sus manos hasta el botón de mi pantalón, intentando torpemente quitarlos. Frunció el ceño al ver que era más difícil de lo que creía, y yo le sonreí, ayudándole en la tarea. Pronto quedamos ambos cubiertos solo por una diminuta prenda.

La bese con fervor y pasión, demostrándole en el beso todo lo que sentía por ella y que por tanto tiempo había ocultado, mientras ella me respondía de la misma forma. Le quite rápidamente la última prenda que resguardaba su intimidad, mientras ella forcejeaba entre risas para poder quitarme el bóxer, la ayude nuevamente. Ella enredo sus piernas a mi cintura, mientras pasaba los brazos por mi cuello, yo la bese con amor mientras la abrazaba y me posicionaba en su entrada, con una ya demasiado notable y expuesta erección. La mire fijamente a los ojos antes de continuar.

-¿Cómo sé que no desaparecerás en el aire una vez te haya hecho mi mujer?- Le pregunte en un ronco gemido, mientras iba depositando suaves besos en sus labios. Ella me miro a los ojos, y sonrió abiertamente.

-De la misma forma que sabes que estoy aquí solo para ti.- Me respondió ella, suavemente. Yo la bese aún más, sin capaz de contenerme por más tiempo.

-Te lo advierto Serena, una vez te haga mi mujer, serás totalmente mía.- Serena me sonrió con un destello de esperanza brillando en sus ojos, mientras levantaba las caderas incitándome a continuar.

Entre de un golpe en su interior, notando su estrechez y una inesperada barrera, me sorprendí. Ella enterró las uñas en mis brazos, presa de un dolor que yo no supe comprender, me disculpe torpemente por el dolor causado, pero ella me pidió que no parece, y yo me mantuve en su interior, esperando que el dolor transcurriese rápidamente. Serena apretó aún más las piernas a mi cintura, mientras yo me mantenía estático allí. Cuando el dolor ceso en el rostro de Serena, comencé a moverme lentamente, notando en el rostro de ella unas oleadas de un inesperado placer.

Poco a poco aumente el ritmo de las embestidas, mientras ella gemía fuertemente junto a mi oreja. Nos unimos con un furor único y apasionante, una entrega total que iba más allá de dos cuerpos que hacían el amor, nuestra entrega iba más allá de los limites resguardados de dos desconocidos, y superaba con creces la entrega máxima de placer infinito. Su cuerpo unido al mío representaba nuestra eterna rivalidad, y nuestro eterno amor.

Mi cuerpo se tensó, y ella comenzó a convulsionarse en torno de mi ser, aumentando fuertemente el golpe de las embestidas, y convirtiendo nuestra total entrega en una unión violenta y salvaje, aumentando cada vez nuestros instintos, y dejándonos llevar por la oleada de placer final. Ella se convulsiono totalmente mientras yo me derramaba dentro de ella, dejando en su vientre la marca de nuestro amor.

Nos quedamos recostados sobre la arena, pegados el uno al otro, disfrutando la paz interna que compartíamos al estar unidos. Me apoye sobre mis codos, evitando recargarme totalmente en ella.

-No has desaparecido.- Le dije juguetonamente, ella rio.

-Por lo que puedo ver, tu tampoco Darien.- Me contesto ella.

-Tampoco me has asesinado… creo que esto debe ser un sueño.- Le comente sonriente, demasiado feliz.

-¿Por qué habría de matarte?- Me pregunto ella, yo le sonreí ante su ignorancia, totalmente dispuesto a responderle.

-Cuando te vi en la playa, pensé que eras alguna clase de ser místico o alguna sirena, te veías demasiado hermosa.- Le comente dejando unos cuantos besos castos en sus labios, ella sonrió feliz.

-Pensé que no te agradaba.- Me dijo ella, mientras respondía cada uno de mis pequeños besos.

-¿No agradarme?, siempre te he adorado mi cabeza de chorlito, pero nuestros encuentros nunca fueron muy bien favorecidos, además que me encantaba verte enfadada.- Serena frunció el ceño, y me miro reprobatoriamente.

-He cambiado de opinión, creo que debería matarte.- Me dijo ella, yo me reí de su rostro enojado, y comencé a besarla con un poco más de pasión, buscando quitarle el enojo. Ella se rehusó en un principio, pero luego se rindió al beso, dándome la entrada a su boca mientras acariciaba mi cuerpo desnudo.

El beso termino, y yo la ayude a ponerse de pie, para poder volver a las cabañas y no causar la preocupación de nuestros amigos. Nos abrazamos mutuamente mientras caminábamos juntos, ella se abrazó a mi cintura mientras yo pasaba el brazo por sus hombros.

-¿Porque estabas en la playa Darien, no era que tenías una cita?- Me pregunto, alcance a notar el leve tono celoso en su voz, sonreí abiertamente.

-Mi cita era un asco.., además yo no lo planee, fue Andrew.- Le confesé mientras la besaba, pero me separe de ella y no pude evitar mis facciones enojadas.- ¿y qué hay de Seiya?

Serena sonrió ante mi cara enojada, y mí sin disimular tono celoso.

-Seiya no me gusta, es solo como un amigo.- Me dijo, yo estaba a punto de rebatirle lo del beso cuando ella continuo.- Pero hoy discutimos,… me beso frente a todo el mundo y yo por honor a nuestra amistad fue que no lo golpee en ese mismo instante.

-Si quieres yo me puedo encargar de ello princesa.- Le dije sin bromear, pero ella se rio, seguramente tomándolo solo como una broma.

Caminamos por la playa todo el camino de vuelta, notando unas pocas personas que quedaban en la que había sido una gran fiesta, eran las cinco y media de la mañana. Nos paramos frente a la puerta de la gran cabaña que íbamos a compartir todos, y antes de abrirla, le sujete la mano, para que me pusiese atención.

-Serena…, sé que quizás esto es apresurado pero quisiera decirte algo.- Le dije, ella me miro curiosa, y se dejó tomar las manos, yo tome un gran suspiro, mientras me preparaba mentalmente para lo que debía decirle.

-Serena…, cuando hicimos el amor, sentí algo especial, algo fuera de este mundo, y es algo que no podemos negar, sé que estoy enamorado, siempre he estado enamorado de ti…,- Le confesé, ella me miro sorprendida, y antes de que ella hablase, continúe hablando.- y cuando nos entregamos, te sentí tan ligada a mí, te sentí ligada del corazón y tu cuerpo, y cuando recorrí tu cuerpo pasando por cada pequeña parte de él, tú me hiciste sentir que esto era algo real y verdadero…, no me mires así Serena.- Le dije, al ver cómo me miraba llena de confusión.

-Si me das una oportunidad Serena, te prometo que de mi te vas a enamorar,- Le dije mientras tomaba su rostro en mis manos.- porque nadie te besara, nadie te tocara, nadie te hará el amor como lo hago yo mi Serena…. Es por eso que ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?

Serena me miro totalmente sorprendida, para luego asentir fervientemente con la cabeza.

-Yo también te amo mi Darien, siempre te amé.- Me confeso, y yo no pude ser más feliz.- Y sí, me encantaría ser tu novia.- Me dijo contra mis labios.

Nos besamos apasionadamente frente a la puerta, y la pasión fue desbordándose en nuestro interior, la tome entre mis brazos mientras Serena enredaba sus piernas a mi cintura, y me quitaba nuevamente la camisa.

A cuestas encontramos el manilla de la puerta, mientras yo besaba apasionadamente su cuello, abrimos la puerta mientras le iba quitando la parte superior del bikini que traía, cuando escuchamos un fuerte grito.

-¡SOOOORPREEEESAAAA!- Gritaron animadamente nuestros amigos encendiendo de pronto la luz.

Serena y yo saltamos asustados, mientras la bajaba al suelo y la cubría con mi cuerpo, para que nadie notase su pecho desnudo, y ella hizo una cortina con su cabello, evitando que se le viera el rostro.

-¡Por el amor de Dios, QUIEN hace una fiesta sorpresa a las seis de la MAÑANA!- Grite ante la estupefacta cara de todos. Los que se hallaban ahí eran Lita, Andrew, Nicholas, Rei, Yaten, Mina, Amy, Taiki, Hotaru, Setsuna, Molly, Seiya, Haruka y Michiru, además de unos cuantos amigos míos tales como Neflyte y Jedite. Cada uno con una diferente cara de sorpresa.

-¡DARIEN CHIBA, COMO SE TE OCURRE TRAER UNA MUJER A LA FIESTA DE SERENA!- Me grito Rei, yo cubrí aún más a Serena con mi cuerpo, podía sentir el fuerte sonrojo de Serena contra mi pecho desnudo.

-Hermano, lamento decirlo pero Rei tiene razón,… así que, si no es mucha molestia que la muchacha pudiese retirarse.- Me dijo Andrew intentando razonar…, al parecer no habían notado que la muchacha era Serena…, así que aun podíamos salir impunes_¡_

-A veeer, espera un poco Darien.- Dijo Mina con una mirada de sospecha mientras me tensaba, _Maldita seas Mina _yo me volví un poco más, para que solo viesen mi espalda, Serena estaba cada vez mas roja.

-Err.. Saben, tienen razón, lamento mucho el incómodo momento, pero si no les molestase… preferiría llevar a mi dama a mi habitación, para poder prestarle un poco de ropa.- Dije nerviosamente, mientras me movía lentamente arrastrando a Serena conmigo.

-¡Espera ahí Darien chiba!- Me grito Lita, cuando estaba a punto de llegar a escalera. Mina y ella se pararon a unos pies frente mío, mientras todos los demás las miraban con curiosidad y enfado ante la escena presenciada.

-Ese bikini yo lo conozco, al igual que ese cabello rubio y esos gestos nerviosos tuyos son demasiados sospechosos.- Dijo Mina, mientras Lita recogía del suelo la parte el sostén del bikini que en nuestro arranque de pasión habíamos arrojado al suelo.

-Además, este bikini… dice claramente en su interior _Serena.- _Dijo Lita, con el ceño fruncido.

Yo mire a Serena, gesticulando con los labios un _¡¿Le pones nombre a tu ropa? _Ella levanto el rostro solo hacia mí, haciéndole una seria competencia a los tomates, me fulmino con la mirada, retándome a que le dijera algo, yo simplemente suspire fuertemente.

-Cuando yo te diga, te apegaras lo que más puedas a mí, y no te soltaras por nada del mundo.- Le susurre silenciosamente, mientras miraba la cara estupefacta de todos. Ella asintió con la cabeza, y yo mire a todos los presentes seriamente.

-¿Serena?- Dijo Amy escandalizada, mientras todos se iban acercando poco a poco, en un intento desesperado por descubrir a la dama que me acompañaba.

-Ahora!- Le dije solo a Serena, mientras la alzaba en mis brazos y corría escaleras arriba hasta la que era mi habitación en ese lugar, mientras les gritaba a todos un ¡_Buenas noches!_

Cerré la puerta de la habitación con cerrojo, y los pasos corriendo a otro lado de la puerta no tardaron en hacerse escuchar, mientras las amigas de Serena golpeaban fuertemente la puerta.

Y así fue como llegamos hasta aquí, nos quedamos ambos encerrados en la habitación hasta nuevo aviso, y siento con sinceridad que mis deseos de salir del cuarto eran nulos. Baje a Serena al suelo, mientras ella comenzaba a caminar preocupada y totalmente roja por el cuarto, dejando de lado su casi total desnudez, yo seguía vestido solo con el pantalón mientras ella se paseaba solo con la parte de debajo de su bikini.

-¡Serena Tsukino! ¡Tienes mucho que explicarnos!- Grito Rei al otro lado de la puerta, mientras se escuchaban unas risas ahogadas por ahí, seguramente de Setsuna y Michiru.

Serena y yo nos miramos fijamente, totalmente preocupados, cuando la ironía y la diversión de la situación en la que nos hallábamos nos llegaron de pronto, causando una sonora risa de parte de ambos, mientras abrazaba nuevamente a Serena.

Era normal que todos se sorprendieran, aquí estábamos…, dos personas que hace menos de una semana no se podían ver sin comenzar a discutir, a las que habían sorprendido en claras intenciones de hacer el amor, y a decir verdad…, no me arrepentía. Bese dulcemente a Serena en los labios, ignorando los golpes de las chicas tras la puerta.

-Te amo mi Darien, mi tonto engreído.- Me dijo Serena con una sonrisa amplia, y un gesto enamorado.

- Yo también te amo mi Serena, mi cabeza de chorlito.- Le dije juguetonamente, mientras ella me golpeaba la cabeza por el apodo.

Los gritos de las chicas pronto cesaron tras la puerta…, ya mañana veríamos como explicar la situación, ya mañana recibiríamos sus retos, y celebraríamos la ridícula fiesta sorpresa que habían querido darle a Serena tan de madrugada, ya mañana pondríamos en claro lo mucho que amo a esta mujer, pero ahora, ahora lo único que deseaba era hacerla nuevamente mía.

La tome nuevamente entre mis brazos, para depositarla en la cama, mientras me quitaba el pantalón, ella me recibió gustosa con los brazos abiertos, y esa noche, susurrándole promesas de amor, y besándola con desespero, la hice nuevamente mi mujer.

_**Esperando que les haya gustado este pequeño one-shot, nos leeremos a la proxiiima!**_

_**Para las que siguen mis otras historias ¡No se angustien, aún estoy preparando los capítulos que faltan! Así que nos estaremos leyendo muy muuuuuy pronto por ahí también :)**_

_**Nooos leeeemos!**_

_**Y como siempre, Paz!**_


End file.
